Click, Click, Bang
by PineappleKiwiMango
Summary: A gun aimed is a gun shot, no matter how many times it's fired. A One, maybe two-shot following the episode 11x18, Spencer Reid, and flashbacks. (Although this takes place in 11x18, it will talk about 2x15) (Marked complete until I decide whether or not to make it a two-shot)
1. Chapter 1: Click, Click

**I'm still working on SOL, but I got an idea while watching Criminal Minds that I had to write real quick. It's just a short one, maybe two-shot.**

 **Related episodes are episodes 2x15 (where Reid is kidnapped by Tobias Hankel) and 11x18, (in which Morgan leaves the BAU)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Click_

Reid's face paled, losing every bit of color it had. His breath quickened and his fingers thrummed against his leg. He inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself. It took him a second to realize that no bullet had been fired.

"We're closing in. ETA four minutes," Hotch growled, his hands tight around the steering wheel.

On the other end of the phone, Morgan and Chazz were talking- arguing, had long since tuned them out, suddenly recalling an all-too-familiar memory.

 _Charles pointed the gun at Reid, telling him to choose. Unlike when Tobias handled Reid, his kidnapper's hand holding the gun was steady. One unlucky shot and Reid would be dead._

 _"I said, Choose!" Charles yelled, taking a menacing step forward. Reid flinched and began trying to talk his way out of being shot._

 _His words were slurred, and stuttering, and even in his murky phase, Reid knew it was no use._

 _Charles cocked his gun, his finger resting on the trigger, pulling it back slightly. Reid shook his head, and Charles drew the trigger back towards him._

 _Click._

Reid shook himself out of his stupor with a gasp. It hadn't been a final shot, not yet. More words were being exchanged, as the SUV took a sharp turn

"This is my fault, you understand? No one else's," Morgan's voice filtered through the phone. Garcia took a shuddering gasp, and worry radiated off of everyone in waves. Reid closed his eyes as Morgan continued, "And if this is how it ends, it was meant to be."

 _There wasn't a bullet in that chamber, but Reid knew statistics. And statistics said that if he had already used several, the next shot would have Reid's name written in blood._

 _Reid's eyes met his captor's, and flitted to the gun. He took a deep breath and gave the one name he could think of through his drugged haze._

 _"Hotch. A-aaron Hotchner," He whispered in a raspy voice._

"Look after Savannah and the baby. Please," Morgan said his goodbyes, and Reid realized Hotch stepped on the pedal, sirens blaring.

The cocking of a gun, the few seconds of silence in which everyone knew the trigger would be being pulled, and then

 _Bang._

 **Please leave a review and look forward to a possible follow-up chapter which will take place in 11x18, and is between Reid and Morgan.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **-PineappleKiwiMango**


	2. Chapter 2: Bang

**So I decided to make this a two-shot.**

 _Click._

The door swung close as the rest of the team left the hospital room, and Derek Morgan flinched. It seemed unnoticeable, especially in such an empty room. Only his sleeping wife and Spencer Reid stayed.

"Have you and Savannah figured out a name yet?" Reid asked, trying to keep up small talk.

"No, she's been too exhausted to put together a coherent thought." Derek said, grinning despite how tired he was.

"That makes sense- you've both been through a lot recently," Reid pointed out. He raised his eyes to look at Derek, "I know what you're going through."

Derek let out a bitter laugh. He quickly said, "Don't try that crap with me. I'm not a victim."

Reid took a deep breath, "I still get scared sometimes, when I hear a click or a noise." Derek fell silent, looking at Reid as if he could profile exactly what the young agent was thinking.

"I will never forget when Tobias Hankel pulled the trigger the first couple times. I was so sure I was going to die. And then there was this split-second where I was fine with dying. I knew whatever happened wouldn't be stopped by anything I did."

"But you made it out." Derek said, his hand resting on his friend's shoulder.

"So did you." Reid said. The duo fell silent, thinking about how much they had seen in 11 years.

After a couple of minutes, Derek looked up and asked, "Does it ever get better?"

"I think so." Reid said, "It takes a while, but it does get better."

The pair became quiet again, until Derek spoke up, "Reid..."

"Yeah,"

"Thanks."

Derek offered his fist to Reid, and Reid bumped it.

 _Bang._

 **Hope you enjoyed! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
